The New Girl
by missymoo1225
Summary: There's a new girl in town trying to take Serena's It Girl spot. She'll slowly take everything of Serenas.


A blonde hair beauty stepped off the green line onto 86th street. She had finally made it to the Upper East Side. Madeline hadn't been home since she was a little girl, but she just recently dropped out of an Ivy League to pursue her dreams of becoming Manhattan's newest "It Girl". She knew she had the looks to achieve this, people stopped her everyday and let her know, but it was the relentless drive and harsh personality that she was lacking. In order to become the new "It Girl" she would have to knock out everyone who got in her way. She knew her biggest target was the current Upper East Side socialite, Serena van der Woodsen. Serena and her friends would put up a good fight, so Madeline had to find the best way to get around them.

It was while she was thinking of how to take Serena down that she accidentally ran into a tall, young man , who seemed like he was in a big hurry.

"Watch where you're going" he snapped before looking at the most stunning girl he's ever laid his eyes on.

"I'm so sorr-" Madeline started to say, but was cut off by the stranger.

"Oh god I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm new here and not really sure where I'm going. I should probably start paying more attention to my surroundings." She said nervously.

"Oh where are you headed? I've lived here my whole life I can probably point you in the direction."

"I'm trying to get to Barney's."

"Oh," the stranger scoffed, "I know Barney's quite well. Go north 5 blocks and take a right. You can't miss it."

"Perfect! Thanks so much." Madeline exclaimed as she started to rush off.

"Wait. I'm Nate by the way."

"Madeline" she said as she waved goodbye.

"Hope to see you again" Nate said, but Madeline was too far away to hear him

Madeline finally arrived at Barneys and was overwhelmed with all the dresses and shoes and purses that were in the huge store. She could have stayed there for hours hopelessly roaming around, but she heard two girls talking surprisingly loud.

"I'm still not sure he's gonna want to ask me to the spring formal."

"Why wouldn't he S? You're the prettiest girl at Constance, besides me of course. You two were the It couple last year, and I can feel round two coming up." A thin brunette stated.

"Nate is so perfect, I really hope you're right B" The vivacious long-legged blonde said.

"I always am" The brunette said as she noticed Madeline staring at them. "You got a problem, honey?" She snapped.

"No, sorry I was just admiring your dress. Vintage Versace?" Madeline stated.

"Wow. Impressive. I'm Blair Waldorf."

"Madeline"

"Well Madeline, are you new to the Upper East side?"

"I was born here, but I haven't been back in years." Madeline stammered.

"It's good to see you're back. Anyone who can notice vintage Versace deserves a minute of my time. Let's walk." Blair said as she hooked her arm into Madeleine's and dragged her towards the designer evening gowns.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later tonight, B" Serena called after her friend.

Serena walked out of Barneys; dressless and friendless. She wondered if Nate was gonna ask her to the formal or if she'd also be dateless.

While shopping at Barneys, Blair convinced Madeline to buy a long, white, dress from Calvin Klein's newest collection. Madeline didn't really need a new gown, but figured it might come in handy at some point. Blair decided to invite Madeline out for dinner with her and Serena.

"We were planning on going to Le Bernardin for dinner, care to join?"

"I would love to." exclaimed Madeline, "But I heard Butter is the new place to be."

"I have heard good things about their martinis, let's try Butter instead! How bout we meet at 7?"

"Sounds great I'll see you there." Madeline said as her and Blair parted ways.

Madeline took a cab to the address of the apartment she grew up in. She hadn't been there in years, but knew the address by heart. She was greeted by the same doorman that had been working there for years.

"Hi Albert" Madeline said, with a big grin on her face.

He looked at her funny; he knew she looked familiar, but just couldn't remember how he knew her.

Madeline took the elevator up to the top floor. She stepped out and she was overwhelmed with the smell of roses; that she had known to love, and miss.

"Hello?" She called out into the cold apartment. There was no answer. She huffed a sigh of relief as she dropped her purse and started walking to her old room. She half expected to see the same bed she slept in when she was a little girl. But watch she saw was a guest room that had no trace of her existence. She flopped down on the hard mattress and started to think about the boy she met earlier that day. She fell asleep thinking about him and woke with a wake to her alarm buzzing at her. It was 6:30, she needed to get moving if she was gonna meet Blair on time.

Madeline arrived at Butter at 7:10, fashionably late, just as Blair was getting there.

"Table for two" Blair said without even acknowledging the hostess.

The girl dressed in all black brought the two girls to the nicest table in the restaurant. They sat down and both ordered dirty martinis, up. The girls conversation was flowing and they went from talking about boys to the latest fashion and then back to boys again.

Blair's bussing phone interrupted their conversation.

"Hello" Blair answered.

"Hey B, I'm at Le Bernardin. You almost here?" Serena asked.

"OMG S, I totally forgot. I'm at Butter with Madeline right now. Can we take a rain check?"

"Yeah. It's whatever. I'll talk to-"

"Ok bye S" Blair interrupted.

"Everything okay B? Was that important?" Madeline asked eagerly.

"No, it was nothing at all."

Blair started talking again about who knows what, but Madeline wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking about how well her plan was working.


End file.
